Nómore
by Naty-Gilly
Summary: El bien y el mal siempre han estado en constante lucha por la tierra. pero ¿qúe papel juegan los humanos en esta universal batalla? ¿Puede una simple humana cambiar el curso de la historia o solo sera otra más de sus víctimas? Cap 2up, reviews plz!


Pero la expresión de su madre no era precisamente de aprobación. Se quedó unos minutos repasando la historia que le había contado su hija menor y algo no le encajaba.

La hora de salida - dijo de pronto

¿La hora de salida, ¿qué hay con eso? – preguntó antes de darse cuenta de su error

¿No se supone que hoy salías a las 2:15 pm de clases?

Era verdad. Los jueves, por lo general salía un poco antes del colegio, ya que era el día en que los profesores tenían consejo de evaluación y les permitían a los alumnos de enseñanza media irse antes. ¿Qué excusa podría inventar? Estaba tan cansada que su cerebro no parecía funcionar con su rapidez habitual y estaba perdiendo concentración. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

Ah, cierto. Si, si tienes razón, salí a las 2:15, pero Karen, otros compañeros más y yo nos quedamos arreglando el gimnasio para una fiesta que va a haber el fin de semana.

Bien, aparentemente me estás diciendo la verdad…- de pronto, el rostro de su madre se iluminó - Tus cosas, ¿Dónde están tus cosas? Tu mochila, tus cuadernos, tu celular ¡tus cosas! Lo sabía, ¡hoy no fuiste al colegio! ¡Te quedaste haciendo quizás que cosa en quizás que parte! ¡Dios me libre de este sufrimiento! ¿Por qué tu afán en mentirme? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué nunca lo has hecho? ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Debería ser tu mejor amiga, tu consejera!...

…Genial, lo que le faltaba. Una de esas charlas en las que los padres tratan de ablandar a sus hijos convenciéndolos de que deben confiar en ellos porque así solucionaran sus problemas. Pero no siempre es así, menos en un caso como este. ¿Podría una madre normal explicarle a su hija la razón por la cual se había convertido en una especie de ángel? ¿Podría comprenderla y apoyarla en algo que no tenía la menor idea como se sentía? ¿Habría alguien en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo? Estas razones junto con otras motivaron a la niña a responder de la forma más fría que le vino a la mente. De veras que no quería herir a su madre, pero quizás así entendería que lo que le ocurría no era algo tan sencillo como pensaba.

No sé mamá. Si no confío en ti no es porque no quiera. Simplemente no me dan ganas de contarte cosas mías, no te siento tan cercana. Como siempre andas pendiente de Katia, de todas sus buenas notas, de que es la hija perfecta. Nunca te acuerdas de mí a menos que haga algo malo, y mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi consejera es Karen. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

¿Me estás diciendo que no me necesitas?

No. Te estoy diciendo que no te necesito para lo que tú crees. Y cuando quiera pedirte algo no dudes que lo haré. Si sabes que te necesito, ¡eres mi madre! ¡No puedo no quererte! Pero no me puedes exigir que te confíe todo, lo siento.

Éste último comentario hirió más aún a la ya acongojada mujer. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin decir una palabra.

Me voy a acostar y bueno sería que tú también. Buenas noches. – dijo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras.

Si, mamá. Buenas noches - dijo finalmente, antes de que se escuchara a su madre cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Jessica suspiró. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal, pero era la mejor forma de terminar todo. No se atrevía a ser descubierta. Eran demasiadas cosas sin explicación que debía explicar, cosas que ni siquiera ella entendía.

Se paró por fin y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Prendió la luz y sacó una taza mientras se calentaba el agua. Cuando cruzó al otro extremo para buscar azúcar y otras cosas vio su reflejo en la ventana que daba al patio. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible pluma negra estaba enredada en sus cabellos. La retiró y cuando comenzaba a examinarla ésta desapareció en una pequeña llamarada violeta, seguida de la suave pero malévola risa de Draik.

Se fue la luz. Lo único visible era el brillo de los ojos verde oscuro de la niña. Espero un tiempo a que se restableciera la conexión pero no pasó nada. Se volteó en silencio para dirigirse a su cuarto y se encontró de súbito, ahí mismo con la malvada sonrisa de su enemigo. Ahogó un grito y quedó inmóvil mirándole perpleja

A Draik esta actitud le pareció muy divertida, tanto así que se atrevió a hablarle a la joven con un tono cariñoso, y hasta comprensivo.

¿Qué pasa, mi querida? ¿Que acaso no estás feliz de que haya venido a verte? ¿No estás feliz de que haya descubierto donde vives? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu querida madre? ¿O a tu respetable padre? ¿O quizás a la confiable y correcta de tu hermana? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Perdiste el habla? Quizás un poco de aire te refresque…

Acto seguido la abrasó fuertemente y la cubrió con sus alas. En el preciso momento en el que entraban a un torbellino negro y oscuro los envolvió Jessica reaccionó, pero no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a las espaldas de su secuestrador para no caer en el abismo.

De pronto 'la tormenta' cesó y sintió que los brazos de Draik la soltaban. Hizo lo mismo y luego de abrir los ojos miró a su alrededor. No había nada. Ni cielo, ni suelo, ni mar, ni estrellas, ni siquiera había brisa o algo que emitiera algún sonido. Miró al ángel oscuro, quién tenía una expresión melancólica mientras observaba el vacío

¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó finalmente Jessica

¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Qué no ves? ¿Te vas a quedar con tu forma humana para siempre? Vamos, saca tus alitas para que se te abran los ojos.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – dijo disponiéndose a dar un paso adelante, pero Draik la tomó bruscamente de la cintura para evitar que cayera

¿Estás loca? ¿Se te olvida que aquí no hay nada a menos que seas una criatura mística? Saca tus alas pronto. Ya me estoy hartando. Es más, te voy a contar hasta tres…

¡Bien! Dame un minuto – dijo cerrando sus ojos comenzando el aún doloroso proceso de hacer que los huesos que pertenecían a sus alas le salieran de la espalda junto con las plumas.

Uno….dos…tres, lo siento mi querida, te has demorado demasiado- le dijo segundos antes de soltarla al vacío.

Cuando por fin Jessica terminó su transformación se dio cuenta de que iba cayendo de espaldas a gran velocidad hacia un vacío interminable. Intentó incorporarse, pero la fuerza con la que caía era tan fuerte que no podía extender sus alas ni menos volar. Se dio vuelta para intentar aletear un poco, pero era inútil. No había nada que hacer. Sollozó. Estaba perdida en quizás que sitio y Draik probablemente la dejaría morir.

¡Draik! – gritó para perder la esperanza

Y ahora que quieres - le respondió. Estaba parado a su lado. Pero no se le movía ni un cabello. Y eso era porque no estaba cayendo en el vacío. Estaba parado sobre alguna una superficie de vidrio mirándola atentamente como caía sin caer, porque en verdad no se estaba moviendo.

¿Por qué no te has parado aun? - le dijo irónico

¡No puedo, imbécil! ¡Ayúdame!

¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudar yo a la gran Gabriel? Lo siento, no podría hacer eso. No pienso perder mi dignidad ayudándote

¡Yo no soy Gabriel! ¡¿Como diablos te lo tengo que decir!

Pruébalo.

¿Cómo?

Debes saber que solo hay una forma de probarme de que eres…alguna clase de humano extraño y no Gabriel.

¿¡Cómo?

Besándome - le respondió mirándola desafiante

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué cosa! - le dijo enojada, al borde de un ataque de histeria. Tan enojada que, sin darse cuenta, se puso de pie en un salto.

Ya te dije, bésame. No es tan complicado; soy un tipo apuesto. Es más, para ti seria un honor…

¡Ya cállate! - le interrumpió – ¡Mentiroso!

¿Ya vez que si eres Gabriel? ¡Supiste que era mentira: nadie más podría saberlo!

Lo deduje, no hay que ser precisamente un genio.- le dijo sarcástica

¿Ah si, lo dedujiste? Pero que inteligencia. Tanta sabiduría me está colmando la paciencia. Una vez más que 'deduscas algo' y te dejo aquí para que te pudras.

¡Pero qué miedo! Un lugar donde no hay nada, ¡para morirse de miedo!

¿Con que todavía no ves nada? – dijo acercándose y cerrándole los párpados-veamos si ahora ves algo…

Comenzó a decir unas palabras muy extrañas. Pero no eran palabras, eran más como sonidos; sonidos diversos e inentendibles. Jessica comenzó a asustarse cuando ya llevaba diez minutos enteros repitiendo más y más sonidos raros. De pronto Jessica sintió ácido en los ojos y, al segundo, un frío paralizante. Se quitó las manos de Draik de encima y pudo ver.


End file.
